


No crown but the one of love

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M, bruises mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been rough, bruising but love nonetheless. Through unfaithfulness, through hardships and kingship. But then, in the dark of night and the warmth of water, it was adoration, sweetness again. For them both to feel, for their pleasure both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No crown but the one of love

It should have been the last straw. The last limit Hajime should not have broken, small bruises littering Tooru's body after their meeting, and he knew the imprint of Hajime's hands were on his his as he saw, remembers how strong his grip was, how rough his mouth had been against his skin.  
It could have been easy, to throw him somewhere he would not have to see him anymore, to remember the roughness, the betrayals and the anger. Away from him until the end of times. But Tooru knew it was also forsaking the sweetness of their childhood, the love, the affection that still coursed their veins despite everything.  
And when Hajime's hands pressed on his skin, softly, carefully, Tooru knew he could not forsaken this forever. 

« I am sorry » he heard him say, whisper roaring in the silence of the room, in the silence between them as Tooru still kept his back on him. It should have been the last straw indeed, to have seen such anger and rage in his love's eyes directed at him, at their whole situation.

But there was more to it, more than anything has Tooru also remember whispered vows under the sky, no one to witness them but temselves. So he turned slightly to look at Hajime's face, to his deep frown and warm fingers on his skin. 

« You should not be, i was as much at fault as you were » he had uttered, putting his own hand on Hajime's cheek, pushing at him until he knew his gaze was directed at his face, that Hajime was looking at him until he knew Tooru was not playing with him, not now, never right now. He could have so easily lost him, could have easily lost his love forever, and Tooru was still afraid of this ; more than anything. More than losing this world to war and the Stranger itself.

« You were right » he added quickly when he still saw Hajime's eyes searching his face for the Gods knew what. « About what this kingship is doing to me. To us. I would never lose this for a crown my love. » he had whispered the last words, almost hesitantly as if he was still afraid for Hajime to walk away easily, definitely away from him, from everything they had shared since then.  
He felt Hajime's hand trail over his skin, over past and new bruises until it was buried in his hair, threading it softly until Tooru closed his eyes in pleasure, in joy. He had craved such gentle touch, without being able to voice this craving, this need, and to feel Hajime being close to him like this, without anger, without animosity warmed him more surely than the fire burning in his room.

« Stay with me » he had uttered, not opening his eyes, not daring to see what could cross Hajime's face as he asked him so. « Stay the night with me, please. » And he only felt soft lips press against his forehead in answer, conforting him, soothing him.

This moment was so filled with softness, with apology written in every of the gesture that Tooru almost felt tiny as he disrobed in front of him, revealing bruised and flushed skin as Hajime began to trail feather light fingers over it, helping him get off his heavy clothes as they walked towards the hot bath near his room, Hajime's hand on the small of his back, walking behind but a solid presence making Tooru shiver in what felt like the mixture of pleasure and anticipation, many times like these flashing before his eyes.

He hissed upon feeling the hot water on his tender skin, feeling Hajime's hand leaving it to leave Tooru alone for a few second, coming back with a wet clothe as Tooru closed his eyes, trusting Hajime with his life, letting him do as he desires. He sighed when he felt wet, scented clothe on his first bruise, looking up to see Hajime's focused gaze on him, the press of the clothe cold and soothing on his skin. He always had been captivated by the way Hajime moved, by the softness his strong hands sometimes showed, and to finally be the recipient of it after a year of rough, mistrusting moments soothed his body as much as his soul. 

There was nothing he could do but appreciate the cold touch on his skin, the way Hajime's hands felt on him and Tooru could only feel arousal rise in him slowly, lazily as Hajime began to work on his hips, on his bruised thighs even more softly, fingers like caresses and light feathers, tickling his skin pleasantly until Tooru felt pleasure rise in his belly.  
He was silent all the while, only hearing his own heavy breathing and Hajime's, watching him like a hawk would as his hands trailed lower still, near is hardening sex with even more care, even more sensual touches and Tooru wanted to smile. To smile at Hajime's own flushed face and frown, his hand never faltering, never slowing as he healed Tooru, as he saw his arousal and felt his own and Tooru wanted to smile sweetly, adoringly.

He had risen then, swiftly out of the bath, not caring for the water that splashed on the tile floor, stepping forward to take Hajime's hand to be taken away, wetting his cotton clothes, watching him kneel slightly under him, probbing, drying up his skin with light pads that did not help the desire and arousal Tooru was feeling, watching Hajime, watching his flushed skin until he only wanted to feel his body against his, to feel his hands on him for something else than healing.

« Come to me » Tooru had whispered, giving his hand to hajime to pull him close, but instead feeling small, too light kisses being pressed on his skin, over his hip, on his chest until he was breathing heavily, fully aroused by the time Hajime was kissing him, deeply and with the same fire he felt coursing his body.

It was a mess to remove Hajime's wet clothes, and Tooru soon felt overwhelmed by pleasure, with Hajime's hand leading him towards the bed, teasing him with kisses and touches just above his hard sex, just leaving what he wanted out of his reach and Tooru was amused and satisfied with it. To have Hajime above him, looking at Tooru like he was the most beautiful person in this world. 

« I love you, Tooru » Hajime had said just above his lips, leaning against him slightly as he began to touch him again, to make Tooru moan easily, knowing where to touch him, knowing where to kiss his neck to make him shudder with untamed pleasure, calling out his name without any scorn, just love and adoration. 

It was so easy to say the words back this time, to arch into Hajime's touch easily, feeling nothing but pleasure, nothing but love and amazement as Hajime's hands were on is sex, slowly touching him, slowly pushing his thighs apart until he was nothing but bare under his gaze, moaning his name over and over again.  
He could feel Hajime mouthing is name against his skin, soft lips against his wet skin, whispering words of love and adoration, coaxing out even more moan,asking Tooru to take all the pleasure he wanted, to abandon himself in Hajime's touch, never to waver, never not to love him. Pleasure was burning his body, rendering his thoughts feverish, fulll of Hajime's words and body, of Hajime's arousal being felt against his thigh, grunting in his ear as Tooru moaned, cried out and moved his hips against his hand, urging Hajime to make him come.  
It's only when Tooru grabbed his face, kissing him sloppily and open mouthed that he allowed himself to come under the moaned « Tooru »'s of Hajime's, of his hips moving against his thigh slowly never to take his own pleasure. And Tooru looked at him, at Hajime's awed face, at his flushed cheeks as he felt himself shudder still, full of love and pleasure and then he smiled, sweetly, like they were youngsters again, free of the court, free of the crown.

« Let me take care of you my Love » he had whispered as Hajime did against his skin, pushing him away from his hips, agaisnt the silk sheets for him to look at him, too look at the tanned body of his lover and his red, worried lips.  
Before Hajime could even think to protest, to utter a refusal for Tooru to pleasure him for it is not his place anymore, he had kissed him, slow and deep as he rocked his hips against Hajime's pants, against his hard sex making him moan, making him grab his hips before he remembered how bruised they were, how harsh he had been with Tooru hours ago. 

He had smiled, almost wikedly but oh so pleased, like a child as he began to kiss Hajime's chest slowly, parting wet clothes to reveal skin as he felt, heard Hajime's breath hitch above him as he kissed lower, grazing teeth and lips against taut stomach, against scars and toned thighs until he reached Hajime's girth, his hipbones, teasing until he heard Hajime moan loudly, wirthing underneath his hands so much he had to restrain him, to grab and pinned his hips down as he took him in his mouth, licking and sucking as he felt Hajime's chest rise and fall heavily.

« Tooru, oh Gods Tooru » Hajime whispered brokenly, moaning and grunting as Tooru worked him, rubbing circles against his hips bones, on his thighs or sucking the skin there and Hajime realized he was surprised, overwhelmed by how wonderful Tooru's mouth felt on him, felt against his skin. And how could he have forgotten such things ? So much pleasure to be felt, and Hajime had forgotten it between rows and plots, between anger and resentment and stolen kisses and to find his lover again, close between sheets, closer still as they touched each other, kissed and took care of each other, his heart swelled with love and desire and he realized he could not dream, could not love anyone else anymore. 

And Tooru could not be prouder, happier, to see hajime reduced to such an udignified mess under his hands, with only his mouth and soft kisses. He delighted himself in the broken moans, the plea when he trailed his mouth back to Hajime's mouth, kissing any protest away as his hands continued to tease the sensitive skin of his groin, trailing soft and yet demanding hands on his thighs as he nibbled Hajime's neck, murmuring nonsense again his skin until he felt Hajime's hips rise, grinding on him, to search for his pleasure as Tooru had done right before.

He was beautiful, Tooru thought. More beautiful than he ever would be with his tanned skin flushed with pleasure, mosit lips opened in moans and in Tooru's names, the soft skin beneath his breeches only for Tooru to taste, to kiss and touch now. Pleasure only to come by his hand, the surprise written on Hajime's face a delight to Tooru's memory, and he kissed him ? Tasting, biting at his lips until nothing but the scent of them reached him, bruises and tiredness forgotten.

They were each other's, as they woved many nights ago, many months ago and no kingship woud change this. Never again. 

And Tooru didn't break eye contact as Hajime came, a blubbering mess by his hand, his hips rising to meet Tooru's mouth, to make him drunk on the taste of his sex, the tone of his grunting and the way his hands felt again his hair, petting and adoring as he babbles his pleasure for Tooru and the Gods to hear.

They would have parted ways then, but Hajime was staying. Becoming Tooru up with a tired hand, a command he was only too amused and pleased to obey, resting his body tightly against Hajime's, fitting like no one else's would, Hajime's hand caressing his skin, easing their heartbeat in a joined, slow rhythm as he whispered again.

« I love you Tooru my lord, my everything. »

Until the world crumbled, they had once vowed together.


End file.
